Aquel lunar en tu pecho
by Polvo estelar
Summary: Quiero conocer todo de ti, quiero que tu conozcas todo de mí. Quiero que seas mía Asuna. Permíteme amarte como mereces. Feliz cumpleaños Sumi chan!


**Aquel lunar en tu pecho**

 _ **KiriAsu**_

Selmburg

Piso 61

Casa de Asuna

Sintió el agudo sonido de la pequeña taza golpear contra el platillo, elevó su mirada para poder observar a su ahora compañera.

─De acuerdo─ le escuchó decir, como si se preparara para algo. Se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos hacia el rincón donde se encontraba una delgada lámpara. Levantó su largo brazo y accionó el interruptor de ella, ante lo cual la luz del lugar desapareció.

Completamente intrigado le observaba, ya habiendo abandonado la acción de beber de aquella infusión que había estado ingiriendo segundos antes de que ella se levantara, ahora todos sus sentidos se fijaron en los movimientos de la joven, quien nuevamente alzó su brazo derecho realizando un movimiento hacia abajo con su mano, ante ella se materializó su menú, la notaba concentrada en lo que hacía, por lo que no quiso preguntar a que se debía tal misterio.

Ella siguió algunos patrones con sus dedos y su ropa desapareció por completo, ofreciendo una sensual vista de su perfecto cuerpo vistiendo solo sus prendas íntimas. La mandíbula de Kirito pareció desencajarse de su lugar, estaba asombrado, y mucho, jamás le había visto de esa manera y nunca creyó que podría hacerlo. Con ambos brazos se afirmó en el respaldo de su silla, temiendo caer por la fuerte impresión.

Asuna le miraba con el sonrojo floreciendo fuertemente en sus mejillas, cubriendo lo poco que podía de su cuerpo con sus brazos.

─N-No mires hacia acá─ le dijo con todo el valor que pudo tomar, evitando el contacto con su

mirada ─Date prisa y quítate la ropa tú también Kirito-kun─ agregó al notar que el nombrado no reaccionaba. Kirito afianzó aún más el agarre al respaldo de su silla. ─Siento vergüenza de ser la única que está así─ le escuchó decir débilmente, mientras volvía a conectar su mirada a la de él, esperando alguna reacción apropiada de su parte.

Kirito aclaró su garganta, analizando las palabras de la sub comandante. Levantó su rostro tratando de no mirar demasiado a la bella joven. ─N-No…. Bueno… Y-Yo solo….─ fue lo que pudo tartamudear completamente nervioso ante la reacción que podía causar. ─Yo solo quería estar contigo en la misma habitación. Eso era todo….─ sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y podía respirar de una forma normal.

─¡¿EH?!─ le miró avergonzada y hasta ofendida por su respuesta. Nunca creyó que sus palabras _"Asuna, esta noche quiero quedarme contigo"_ pudieran tener un significado tan literal. Por lo que se sintió aún más avergonzada por haber malpensado.

Su rostro se ensombreció, levantado su puño el cual se iluminó, corrió hacia el espadachín negro que asustado elevaba sus brazos.

─¡IDIOTA!─ fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de sentir aquel fuerte puño golpear su rostro. Definitivamente debía ser más delicado al momento de escoger las palabras adecuadas para armar una frase en la que no hubiese un doble sentido.

Cabaña

Piso 22

Rememoraba esta situación muchas veces, sintiéndose cada vez más imbécil. Y claro que lo era, era el mayor imbécil de todo SAO. La parte positiva es que la bella Asuna era ahora su esposa, pero aún nada, absolutamente nada había pasado entre ellos. Seguramente ella creía que él no estaba preparado, lo que en parte era cierto. Él no tenía experiencia alguna, pero moría por conocer lo que para ambos aún era desconocido.

La imagen del cuerpo casi desnudo de Asuna ocupaba todo espacio en su mente, recordaba con claridad cada perfecta curva de su delicado cuerpo, lo único que le faltaba era poder tocarla y hacerla suya. Solo suya.

Se removió una vez más en la cama buscando la posición perfecta para poder al fin conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar en aquello que aún no sucedía. Observó de reojo a su esposa que yacía profundamente dormida a su lado, a pesar de que habían comprado dos camas desde hace unos días ella deseaba dormir junto a él. De manera inconsciente ella enredó una de sus piernas a las suyas, su anaranjada cabeza descansó sobre su pecho y uno de sus brazos cruzó su cuerpo, apegándose lo más posible a él. Sintió cada curva de su cuerpo y las ganas por tenerla se hicieron más fuertes, reprimiendo el impulso besó su frente y abrazó su figura, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos.

Los finos rayos de sol iluminaban sus cabellos anaranjados cada vez que él hundía sus dedos en aquella larga cabellera, tomaba algunos en un puño y tironeaba un poco pero siempre cuidando no ser demasiado brusco. Ella tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, y acariciaba su lengua con la propia, entreabría los ojos observando los gestos producidos por su esposo, deleitándose con sus pequeños gruñidos.

Sí, había hecho una buena compra. Aquella mecedora no solo le servía para tomar alguna siesta durante las tardes, sino que también para algo mucho más placentero, algo como lo que vivía en ese momento. Su bella esposa sentada a horcajadas sobre él seguía besándolo de esa manera que lo tentaba a desear mucho más.

Sabía que estaban afuera, que alguien podría verlos, y le asombraba el hecho de que su querida Asuna no le reclamara o que no se avergonzara. Esto le resultaba extraño, ya que un simple beso en la mejilla frente a cualquier persona, encendía su rostro y se sentía morir de la vergüenza. Pero aún más raro le parecía la soltura con que el mismo llevaba la situación, su propia manera desvergonzada de tocarla y besarla, nunca había actuado de esta forma. A pesar de la extrañeza nada le impidió seguir dando rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Sus labios abandonaron los ya hinchados de Asuna para prestar un poco de atención a aquella blancuzca porción de cuello no oculta por sus cabellos, succionaba un poco cierta zona y suavizaba con su lengua, dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas que adquirían una tonalidad violeta. Sus manos firmes pasaron por su delgada figura, recorriendo las curvaturas de su espalda, sintiéndola retorcer ante su recorrido.

Sus labios pasaron por su lóbulo, mordiéndolo un poco. ─ ¿Quieres que vayamos adentro? ─ le preguntó con voz seductora, su cálido aliento rebotaba contra su oreja.

─Por favor─ le respondió con voz suave, la mirada vidriosa y un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Volvió a besarla de una manera más urgente, más posesiva, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos a su cuello.

─Kirito─ escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su esposa llamándole. ¿Pero cómo? Si ella mantenía sus labios unidos a los suyos.

─Kirito-kun─ Nuevamente escuchó el llamado, pero esta vez su esposa no le besaba, ya no sentía su peso sobre sus piernas, todo se había esfumado.

Era un sueño, de tanto desear despierto a aquella chica que le estaba volviendo loco, había terminado por desearla incluso en sus sueños.

─Kirito-kun despierta─ le removía un poco los hombros pero Kirito no quería aceptar la idea de que fue solo un sueño, por lo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando volver y sumergirse en aquella fantasía.

Asuna se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acercó su cuerpo al de su esposo, sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Kirito pareció morir al sentir aquella delgada y perfecta figura sobre su pecho, tímidamente rodeó su cintura con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que seguía de forma lenta aquel beso.

─¿Qué haremos hoy?─ preguntó luego de sentarse nuevamente en la orilla de la cama. Se había acostumbrado a recorrer los alrededores del piso 22 junto a su esposo.

Su pregunta resonó en su consciente, podría darle una infinidad de respuestas, pero la que más deseaba decir era _"Quiero estar junto a ti todo el día, quiero que me permitas amarte, quiero que seas mía en todo sentido",_ y tal vez justamente ese era el momento perfecto. ─Es ahora o nunca ─ se animó mentalmente. ─As…─ Su propuesta quedó confinada a sus labios.

─¿Qué tal si hoy vamos al lago?─ interrumpió Asuna mirándole con aquel infantil brillo en los ojos, ese brillo al que no podía dar una respuesta negativa.

Kirito cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones ─Si es lo que deseas iremos al lago─ tomó una de sus blancas manos y depositó un cálido beso en el dorso de ésta.

Asuna apretó suavemente la mano de su esposo, alzó su mano libre para acariciarle la mejilla, mantuvo su mano descansando sobre ella ─¿Es lo que tú también deseas? ─ preguntó como si conociera sus intenciones, Kirito enrojeció un poco.

─Digo, podemos hacer algo más. Siempre soy yo la que elige las actividades─ agregó para calmarlo tal vez, o quizás porque implícitamente le sugería otra cosa. El escote de su delgado pijama rosado se abría mostrando aquella deliciosa línea en la que sus pechos se unían. Kirito bajó su mirada y recorrió aquel busto, enrojeciendo aún más. Volvió su mirada al rostro sonrojado de su esposa y sintió una pequeña descarga recorrer su columna, y el frío llenar su zona abdominal.

La timidez volvió a dominarlo ─E-El lago me parece una genial idea─ respondió desviando su mirada.

Asuna le sonrió apenada y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, en el preciso momento en que su figura desapareció tras la puerta Kirito se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama reprimiéndose por haber perdido otra oportunidad.

Asuna regresó sus pasos y apareció nuevamente en el arco de la habitación, Kirito al sentir los pasos volvió a su posición sedente. ─Kirito-kun, antes me pareció que dirías algo─ apoyó su mano en la parte lateral del marco de entrada.

El espadachín negro la miró simulando confusión mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─Ohh, entonces tal vez lo imaginé ─ su mirada recorrió el rostro de su esposo, buscando alguna señal oculta.

─Mmmm, sí, creo que quería decirte algo…─ Kirito puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, despeinando un poco su cabello alborotado ─Yo quería preguntarte sobre el desayuno….─ agregó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─Si es eso, puedo responder que desayunaremos cuando lleguemos al lago. He preparado una cesta llena de sándwiches─ los oscuros ojos de Kirito parecieron brillar ante lo dicho por su esposa, la comida de Asuna era sin duda la más deliciosa que había probado, en este y en el otro mundo.

─¡Entonces no se diga más! ¡El lago nos espera!─ levantándose enérgicamente de la cama se dispuso a equipar lo necesario para su salida.

Asuna soltó una pequeña risilla, esas pequeñas actitudes de niño eran una de las tantas cosas que ella más adoraba de su esposo.

Sentado sobre la cálida arenilla seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, con gracia ella caminaba por la orilla del lago salpicando un poco de agua con sus pies, levantando un poco su falda para no mojarla, a pesar de que al poco rato esta se secaría.

─Es hermosa, realmente hermosa.

El sol se escondía poco a poco tras ella, mientras caminaba directamente hacia él. Al observarla pensaba en qué habría hecho bien para tenerla a su lado, realmente no lo entendía pero agradecía el hecho de que así fuera.

Sintió el suave peso de su esposa sobre el espacio que dejaban sus piernas, y su espalda descansar contra su pecho. Aquella corriente recorrió nuevamente a lo largo de su espalda y los nervios se apoderaron de él, tragó pesado e intentó pensar en algo para calmarse.

─Creo que fue un día hermoso─ dijo Asuna volteando un poco su rostro para mirarle ─Gracias Kirito-kun.

La miró un momento, podía encontrar la paz y la calma que necesitaba en aquellos ojos color miel. Instintivamente sus labios tocaron su mejilla arrebolada siguiendo su camino hacia su rosada boca, Asuna giró completamente su cuerpo, para que la caricia se diera de manera perfecta. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos subiendo sus manos hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de su esposo, hundiendo y enredando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello. Kirito posó firmemente sus manos en cada lado de la cadera de la pelinaranja elevándola un poco, a lo que ella respondió enredando sus piernas a su cintura, dejando caer su peso sobre las piernas de su amado.

Sintió al fin como toda inseguridad lo abandonaba, porque sabía que ella deseaba lo mismo, lo sabía por la forma en como sus labios lo buscaban, por como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello, por la manera en como su cuerpo se apegaba a él y se tensaba ante su agarre. Lo sabía y ya no iba a dudar ni temer.

El beso parecía seguir y perder el control a medida que los minutos pasaban, ella entreabría sus labios abandonando los suyos para poder tomar un poco del vital elemento, pero luego volvía a unirlos de manera más desesperada.

Se separó un poco de él jadeante, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le miró decidida ─V-Vayamos a casa Kirito-kun─ dijo recuperando un poco de aire. Él observó cada gesto en su rostro y sólo asintió.

El camino a casa fue bastante silencioso, los crecientes nervios podían notarse a flor de piel, pero a pesar de sentirse así de nerviosos, él no soltó su mano ni ella la de él.

Nunca creyó tener tanta mala suerte. Justo cuando había vencido aquella barrera de timidez llega la loca de su amiga a visitarlos. Y ahí se encontraba en la pequeña sala de su hogar, tomando una tibia infusión preparada por Asuna, mientras Lisbeth "la herrera usurera" parloteaba sobre quién sabe qué cosa con su esposa. Soltó un pesado bufido, dejando la pequeña taza ya vacía sobre el platillo.

─¡Kirito!─ escuchó cómo la herrera le llamaba, levantó la vista y le miró confundido. ─¿Qué?─ respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

─¿Qué opinas? ¿Te parece correcto usar ese material?─ repitió nuevamente la pregunta que hace un rato él no había escuchado.

─Disculpa… ¿De qué material me hablas? ─ preguntó llevando una mano a su mejilla, rascándola nervioso.

─¡Vaya, eres un idiota que no presta atención!─ soltó con algo de furia, mezclada con aquel humor propio de ella. ─Tú querías confeccionar una nueva espada, ¿no recuerdas?

─Oh sí, ya veo… ¿Y qué con eso?─ respondió aún más confuso, por pensar en la pasada situación se había desconectado por completo de la conversación.

─¿Así que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?─ le miró con reprobación. ─Asuna, ¿a éste qué le sucede?─ se dirigió a su amiga que le otorgaba una mirada cargada de ternura a Kirito, misma que la que éste le ofrecía.

─¡Asuna!─ pasó una de sus manos frente a su rostro. ─Oh ya veo…. Vine en "uno de esos momentos"─ dijo enfatizando las últimas cuatro palabras al mismo tiempo que dibujaba en el aire unas comillas con sus dedos.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la herrera ambos la miraron sonrojados, negando la situación. ─No es lo que crees─ dijo Asuna avergonzada.

Lisbeth se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. ─Debieron decirme antes─ una sonrisa un tanto burlona se dibujó en su rostro ─Los dejo, par de tortolitos─ y antes de que ellos pudieran darle alguna explicación, la herrera cerró la puerta.

Kirito bajó su mirada a sus pies, sintiéndose un tanto más nervioso. Asuna se levantó de su sofá con su rostro sonrojado ─Ya… Llevaré esto a la cocina.

─Sí…─ soltó débilmente.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan nervioso? Observaba su espigada figura cubierta por esa delgada pijama color rosa, su fina espalda cubierta por su cabello, el cual desprendía pequeños destellos producto del reflejo de la luna. Ya era tarde, y ella estaba apoyada en el barandal de la pequeña terraza, seguramente observando la hermosa vista que ofrecía Aincrad durante las noches.

Entre nervioso y decidido caminó hacia ella, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos desde atrás, apegando su torso a su espalda. La bella destello se sobresaltó un poco, pero relajó sus músculos y buscó sus manos para unirlas con las suyas.

Se volteó para verle, tomó fuertemente sus manos y en una propuesta muda le guio al interior de la habitación. Caminaron lentamente con la mirada fija en la del otro, así perdieron todo miedo, toda inseguridad, toda timidez desapareció. El momento era ahora, no había tiempo para dudar.

Kirito sintió la parte trasera de sus piernas golpear contra el borde de la cama, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de su esposa y besó sus labios.

─¿Estás segura/o?─ preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego de dejar sus labios. Soltaron una pequeña risilla.

─Sí─ volvieron a contestar juntos.

Probó sus labios una última vez, tomó su mano y con la restante, juntos materializaron sus respectivos menús, siguieron el mismo patrón de movimientos y la ropa de ambos desapareció por completo. Asuna cubría lo que más podía con sus brazos y Kirito hacía lo mismo, ambos completamente avergonzados.

El valiente espadachín recorrió con la mirada la perfección que tenía en frente, su pecho medianamente voluptuoso ascendía y descendía en un ritmo marcado. Su entallada cintura y plano vientre terminaban en una cadera ancha y largas piernas bien formadas. Dio un paso hacia delante y tomó de los hombros a su esposa, que mantenía su cabeza hacia un lado, evitando mirarle.

─También quiero que me mires Asuna ─ susurró cerca de su oreja, su aliento rebotando contra la porción de cuello produjo una fuerte descarga en la espalda de ella.

Centró su vista en el rostro del espadachín y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Desde su rostro fue bajando a su cuello, lo notaba tenso, recorrió su torso que a pesar de ser delgado se notaba bien formado. Su rostro pareció encenderse al fijar su vista en el miembro completamente erecto de su esposo.

─Está así únicamente por ti─ dijo Kirito ya sin vergüenza alguna, Asuna le miró aún más abochornada.

Se acercó a su esposa reduciendo toda distancia y la abrazó. ─Quiero conocer todo de ti, quiero que tu conozcas todo de mí. Quiero que seas mía Asuna. Permíteme amarte como mereces.─ había deseado decir esas palabras durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de aquel incidente en el piso 61.

─Te amo Asuna─ dijo mirándola a los ojos, demostrando la sinceridad y verdad de sus palabras.

─Yo también te amo Kirito-kun─ su pecho rebosaba de alegría, sabía que en el fondo él la quería, lo sabía por sus acciones, porque él era un hombre de acciones no de palabras, pero como todo ser humano ella necesitaba que en algún momento su esposo dijera esas tres palabras que significaban todo para ella.

─Quiero conocer todo de ti. Quiero que seas mío Kirito-kun. Permíteme amarte como mereces─ repitió las mismas palabras dichas por su héroe favorito y se fundieron en un beso eterno.

Lentamente sus manos recorrieron sus hombros, sus brazos y llegaron a aquellos blancos pechos, los tomaba formando una "c" con sus manos, los apretaba y los volvía a soltar, siempre de forma delicada, ahogando los pequeños gemidos de su esposa entre sus besos.

Asuna recorría su torso, aquellas líneas de su pecho, bajaba sus manos hacia las marcas en su abdomen, dibujando pequeños remolinos con la punta de sus dedos. Kirito parecía retorcerse ante sus caricias. No sabía que con un simple tacto podía producir tanto placer, tampoco sabía que tenía ese poder para volverlo de esa manera tan provocativa. Lo mismo sentía Kirito, no entendía el poder que tenía para volver completamente loca a su esposa, al grado que solo pidiera algo más de él.

Las manos de Kirito siguieron su camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo, delicadamente arrastraba sus dedos por el plano vientre de su esposa, cada caricia recibía como respuesta un pequeño espasmo del cuerpo femenino, siguió su camino hacia la cadera de ella posicionando sus manos a ambos lados de ésta, para así elevarla. La tomó de los glúteos obligándola a enredar sus piernas a su cadera, ella pasó sus brazos tras su cabeza atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Kirito se sentó sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposa, besando el contorno de ellos, avanzando lentamente hacia la rosada aureola, succionando de forma suave, y conforme los gemidos se volvían más audibles succionaba más fuerte, utilizando un poco los dientes.

Asuna movía su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás rozando deliciosamente su intimidad contra el miembro de su esposo en un bamboleo hipnótico que de seguir terminaría por estallar sus cabezas de puro placer.

Ya no podían aguantar un segundo más, morían por volverse uno. Kirito se levantó y recostó suavemente a su esposa sobre la cama, separó sus piernas ubicándose entre ellas, procurando no aplastar a su esposa con su peso. Tomó el rostro deseoso de ella y la miró, una mirada cargada de amor y deseo. Ella separó los oscuros mechones de cabello húmedo de la frente de Kirito y sonriéndole asintió.

Kirito entrelazó sus dedos a los de Asuna y besándole se permitió ingresar en ella. Ninguno de los dos supo describir la cantidad enorme de sensaciones que viajaron veloces hacia su corteza, sabían que solo eran sensaciones pre-programadas, que todo esto era falso y que probablemente sus cuerpos estaban a miles de kilómetros separados uno del otro, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ya que lo que vivían en ese mundo, en ese mismo instante, era lo verdaderamente real.

Se movía lento dentro de ella, gozando cada gesto producido por el rostro de su esposa, gozando del momento, disfrutando de sentirse rodeado por ella.

─K-Kirito-k-kun esto es… esto es una locura… e-es delicioso…─ dijo entre gemidos, la manera en como era tocada y la forma en como él la amaba le instaba a decir este tipo de frases un tanto pervertidas que solo animaban a Kirito a entregarle mucho más.

─A-Asuna… me vuelves loco… eres perfecta…─ entre gruñidos sus palabras golpeaban contra sus rojizos e hinchados labios.

─K-Kirito-kun… Te amo

─Y yo… a ti Asuna…─ respondió afianzando el agarre a su cintura, mientras su mano libre ascendía hacia su pecho.

Poco a poco la embestía de una manera más rápida, pero sin perder la delicadeza, ella cruzo sus piernas por detrás de la cadera de su esposo hundiéndolo aún más. Kirito sintió como aquel cálido canal se contraía fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, y en ese momento supo que ya no podía aguantar más. Tomando firmemente su cintura, embistió profundo y se derramó en su interior.

El seguía sobre ella, descansando su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Ambos se observaban, ofreciéndose una mirada cargada de amor, cansancio y satisfacción. Asuna alzó su cuerpo y le besó suavemente los labios.

Kirito se recostó sobre su pecho y Asuna comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello azabache. Él observaba la blanca porción de seno que no cubría su cabeza. _"Toda ella es perfección"_ pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. Curioseando un poco más notó un pequeño lunar de color canela en el reborde inferior de su seno izquierdo, acercó su rostro y depositó un casto beso sobre el.

─¿Qué haces?─ preguntó Asuna, levantando un poco el rostro.

─Nada, solo estoy descubriendo cosas de tu cuerpo que muero por conocer en el mundo real─ levantó su rostro y antes de que Asuna pudiera preguntar algo más volvió a besarle.

Es un poco tarde, pero aquí está. Regalo parte dos xD

Feliz cumpleaños Sumi chan!

Espero que hayas pasado un día bonito, y disfrutado harto con tú familia y seres queridos :)

Mi te adora c:


End file.
